


Experience

by 1545011



Category: Anime Sanjuushi | Three Musketeers, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: ... - Freeform, Bear - Freeform, Best Friends, Blond, Chubby, FTM, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fingering, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Transgender, atleast lol, handjob, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: just two brosplease let me know if you have any suggestionsany and all feedback is appreciatedplease tell me what you think alright





	Experience

This morning, there was a lot buzzing through the musketeer Porthos’s mind.   
So many conflicting feelings within him… How can you feel so bad when additionally facing the fact that someone else makes you feel so good?   
He hummed and tried to push it to the back of his mind as he continued training with his other friends - Athos and Aramis.   
There was no organized daily training for the King’s musketeers unlike for the Cardinal Richelieu’s guards; Therefore, they often took it upon themselves to organize in whatever groups they felt it was best. Mostly, this included the usual drunken rowdiness that comes with being a musketeer.  
Athos, Porthos, and Aramis on the other hand took things slightly more seriously. So they created a light schedule for themselves to help keep up on their training before taking to relax and hang out. It is all worth the reward if you work even just a little, no?   
Just like usual, the courtyard was barren of people except for the three.  
“This morning what should we work on, then?” Athos began after clasping his gloved hands together loudly. He often acted as the unofficial leader of them. Likely, he was the eldest child in his family.   
After a pause, Porthos thought he should share his thoughts. “Well, I think it would be practical to see if we can find the most efficient way to draw our swords, fastest too.”   
Both Athos and Aramis nodded and in turn Porthos beamed.   
“Yes, I think nobody has a uniform way on doing that, really. Everyone varies a little bit, but finding the fastest way would be useful.” Aramis chimed in.  
“Yeah, we should always hone our skills. Little variations like Aramis said are okay but we want to be the best, right?” Athos continued.  
Naturally they all agreed loudly and shook hands before continuing their discussion.  
“So then maybe after trying it for ourselves and seeing who has the fastest technique, we should follow their lead.” Aramis spoke and both nodded again to confirm his plan.  
“For sure, that will not be me. I am very slow next to you both.” Porthos spoke sheepishly, glancing quickly down at his boots in slight embarrassment. Fittingly, he could hardly see the tips of them from over the curve of his huge stomach.   
It was no secret that Porthos was by far both the tallest and heaviest of the musketeers, and as well as he was muscle and bone, the remaining third of him was obviously fat. It could perhaps be said without exaggeration that Porthos weighed surely as much or more than Athos and Aramis combined. In fact, often at feasts Porthos is the last to finish and is often the butt of jokes about his eating habits among the musketeers.  
Usually, Porthos was not insecure of his size and understood that everyone has weaknesses and strengths differently; Although this thought stuck with him for the rest of the morning.  
Athos and Aramis laughed at his statement. Because Porthos seemed oddly embarrassed by this, they immediately came to his support with slaps on the back and kind words of assurance.  
“Don’t single yourself out! Why, speed isn’t everything. You know you likely would be among the fastest if you had to train with anybody else, Porthos.” Athos’s words were genuine and caring.  
Aramis’s input followed on the nail. “That’s the point, right? We should get on with training then.”  
“Yes, like you said.” Porthos smiled, he thought he should feel great but the thought remained in his head - so he pushed it back for now.   
They then took turns drawing their sword and thrusting forward. After a few minutes, they determined Aramis was the fastest. He flipped his long blond hair over his shoulder at this remark and raised his rapier in mini celebration.  
“So, you should all watch me, then?” He walked a few feet away from them.  
“Yes, so we should be behind you.” Porthos confirmed, but was nearly interrupted by Athos.  
“Wait, I think we should be spaced diagonally and not just straight front to back.” He began. “There might be a risk if we were in a straight line since we are thrusting forwards.” Athos elaborated and was met with understanding ‘Ohhh!’s from his two friends in the courtyard.  
“Yes, I would be able to see a little better too!” Porthos agreed.   
They all took their designated positions and Aramis began to explain his technique to them both.   
Athos and Porthos tried to copy Aramis’s movements, but it took some practice for them to do so.   
In front of Athos was Aramis, and in front of Porthos was Athos.   
So, the largest man had a good view of the smaller, more lithe men in front of him as they trained hard with their swords.   
Initially, it didn’t garner Porthos’s attention as he was busy trying to keep thoughts away from the training at hand away from him. But then he gained a new perspective.   
The smaller men in front of him, they looked so shapely and powerful as they exercised. It was very appealing, and soon Porthos found that he couldn’t look away from Athos and Aramis’s powerful haunches as they repeated again and again the exercise.  
Inwardly, Porthos felt like it was very rude. What was at first very mundane became obviously lewd.   
First things first, Athos and Aramis had always been Porthos’s best friends. Obviously, he had thought that they were both attractive - he considered himself to complete the trio of terribly handsome men in the clothing of a cavalier and with long lustrous hair - but he had never dwelled, nor entertained the idea that he could want them like he was dreaming of now.   
Right now, he felt capitaved by their masculine beauty. He could feel his dick threaten to erect in his breeches as he watched them. Although, it honestly brought Porthos some joy in watching.  
It made him feel good, and the guilt or more accurately fear that he would be considered rude for staring at them as they continued faded.   
“Time?” Aramis paused, coming out of his stance as he looked back over his shoulder. As he did so, his disheveled blond hair bounced and settled cutely around his shoulders, and he tucked some loose strands behind one of his ears to keep it out of his now-sweating face.   
It must have been twenty minutes that Porthos had been staring as he followed both men.   
“Yeah, it’s about that time.” Athos panted and stood to his full height before removing one of his gloves to rub his face. His brown hair was equally disheveled, but for now he let that be save for an easy toss of his hair over his shoulders.   
They had similar shapes, but Athos was markedly taller and more robust than Aramis and with much wider shoulders. Aramis’s shape was much more lithe than his.   
To see this ignited the thought that Porthos had thought was securely hidden away. And now, he couldn’t stop imagining himself next to them, and appearing so absurdly large and unshapely in comparison. Within his chest, he could feel his heart sink at this realization. What could he even do about it, now?   
“Well, I actually have an appointment to go to now.” Athos sheathed his rapier and stretched. “So I can’t hang out.” He turned to leave the courtyard.  
“Aw, that’s alright. We’ll see you tomorrow!” Aramis responded and waved goodbye.  
Now it occurred to Porthos what they had planned in addition to their practice schedule as he waved goodbye to Athos on his way out. For one reason or another, it had completely escaped him that it was his turn today to host their hang-out session.   
Aramis was already turning to Porthos.   
“Wednesday! It’s Wednesday, right? Oh, I forgot!” He rubbed his face with his gloved hands.  
“What day did you think it was?” The smaller man laughed. Even in his riding boots, his gaze still only reached Porthos’s chest if he was unable to look up.  
“Friday, I thought it was Friday.” Porthos laughed, but didn’t know why this was funny to him.   
His new perspective on Aramis and Athos felt weird, once he had to go back to interacting with him now and not just watching him. He hoped to God that nothing between them would be different.  
As much as Porthos found that he enjoyed to look on his friends, his friendship and status to them as comrades remained the most important.  
Now alone, the two men started their walk back to Porthos’s house to finish the rest of their day’s plans.   
The larger man tried to shake the thought from him, that he looked so absurd next to Aramis and Athos. Despite this, it seemed unsuccessful and he found himself totally out of the mood to talk.   
“Hey, is something wrong?” Aramis looked up to meet Porthos’s eyes as they walked together approaching his gate.  
After blowing a stray chunk of wavy blackish hair from his face, Porthos found himself unsure of whether or not to open up to Aramis like this. It felt like it would have been a confusing mess.  
One thing was to be sure of, and it was that Porthos could not lie. “Yes, but I don’t think I want to talk about it.”   
Aramis nodded at him understandingly, and squeezed his hand in response. He had no qualms with supporting Porthos like this.  
The larger man opened the gate for him, and then again unlocked his door after fetching the key. To follow Aramis in, he had to stoop under the doorframe.   
Both of them sat silently at the table in Porthos’s kitchen for some minutes. For the larger man, he was very grateful for his friend to still want to hang around with him despite his current temperament.   
“Is this about the exercise?” Aramis asked, and Porthos looked up uncomfortably. “Because, Porthos, I thought you did great!” He reassured the larger man and went to grab his hand to try to cheer him up once more.  
“No,” The larger man tried to shy away from the blond man’s touch, but instead his hand reached Porthos’s half-hard cock bulge in his breeches.   
He gasped in response from the touch, it was unexpected and further elicited his erection. It seemed there was no hiding the subject now, as it poked plainly through the fabric.  
Since his confession seemed imminent, Porthos’s mind once again buzzed with shooting thoughts. ‘Please, don’t hate me. I don’t want it to be different… in a negative way…’ His wavy black hair fell back over his thick eyebrows as he hummed from the grazing touch. Right now, Aramis’s palm hovered over the tip of Porthos’s lengthening dick as it threatened to meet it.  
The smaller, blond male wasn’t looking down, however. His eyes didn’t turn away from the larger man’s as he gasped from the touch, and still lingered confusingly as he hummed and his expression changed. It clicked in his mind, at last.   
“Porthos?” He was unsure of his motion, but still closed his ungloved hand around the growing bulge under the larger man’s pants.   
Groaning, Porthos was unsure of what this meant. Likely it was obviously clear to Aramis the source of his arousal. But, Porthis still felt like he should say it.  
“I just couldn’t stop staring at you and Athos, earlier…” He bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling his dick throbbing softly in Aramis’s grip.  
The blond man was beyond curious, but kept his cool. He had never considered touching either of his friends this way, but now knowing that it was a possibility excited him.   
When Aramis had first joined the musketeers, he had been far too focused on maintaining his status to really become attracted to someone. But previously in his life, like when he had lived as a woman, he would have openly enjoyed his attraction to boys. However, now that he had come to terms with himself and his own gender, it felt like that is an aspect one should trust only with those closest. Within the ranks of the musketeers, to be known as Aramis, it was the first experience he had with living male. Therefore, you could say he was a little preoccupied with maintaining his identity.  
He had not come out yet, to even Porthos and Athos despite them being his closest friends and confidants. Sure, Aramis trusted them with his life literally. But if when revealing it all goes wrong, he would have lost everything in that scenario.   
Maybe, that was what Porthos was feeling now.  
“What do you mean?” Aramis glanced down at him for just a moment. He wanted more information from Porthos, so he started to move his hand up and down his thickening shaft.   
“B-Both of you, you guys are so shapely and just plain sexy. Uh, I can’t believe I said that, fuck… Usually, I only like women! But I couldn’t stop staring at you like that...” The larger man stammered in his grip. He moved to remove his doublet. “I feel so hot, I’m sorry…”   
His words were ambiguous and so Aramis had to pause for a few moments to make sense to them. ‘Is he implying that my very body reminds him of a woman?’ That thought sickened the blond man. On the plus side, the current situation made it easier for him to ask more and hopefully find the root of how Porthos perceived him; To see if this fear of his was really something to get worked up about.   
“Do you think my body is like a woman?” He had to be sure.  
After nervously tossing his doublet onto the kitchen table, but before he had to chance to take off his shift, the question caught Porthos.  
“That’s not what I meant at all!” He shook his head, sending his black and curly hair flying about vigorously. “It is very different, obviously. What I meant is,” He began, swallowing nervously and feeling his face still grow hot. “Well, usually I think women are sexy. But, you and Athos, you just looked so sexy to me, there, in front of me… I think if I had the choice right there of being with a woman, or being with Athos, or you… I would for sure have chosen you, I think.”  
The implications of the larger man’s words were enormously relieving to Aramis. Surely, he was seen as completely male to Porthos, who now began to remove his white shift. He gave his cock a gentle squeeze with delight. The blond man felt like he could now appreciate his friend’s attraction much more deeply now that he knew it was from the right perspective.  
“Porthos, I like that, I like that you like me...” Aramis hummed softly, blinking slowly and tilting his head. “Undress for me?” He opened one eye to see him.  
The black haired man panted, his upper half now naked in front of Aramis. He felt so excitedly vulnerable, and wished to obey now that he had the go-ahead from the smaller man. He started to kick off his boots and went to stand up.  
Aramis obliged, and debated whether or not to pull down Porthos’s breeches for him but was stopped before he could do so.   
Porthos removed his breeches and hose, but kept his underwear for he was too excited to get back to Aramis’s touch.   
In turn, the blond man felt himself start to get really wet at the sight of Porthos’s naked and stocky, hairy body after opening his other eye to behold him. There was just something about him that turned him on greatly now that he got to see him this way. Everything about him was thick and soft, but with obvious muscle underneath. His stomach was round and warm and cute and fuzzy and inviting.   
He eagerly gripped the larger man’s underwear and pulled it down to set his erection springing free.  
In terms of girth it was incredible, but in length it was a little on the shorter side. Most notably, it was curving downwards against the man’s humongous belly and barely poked out from underneath it if you were looking down at it. Below it obviously hung two average testes barely contained in their loose and brown sack covered in dense black hairs.  
Porthos sat down once again in front of Aramis, his face was red with excitement as he looked back to him expectantly. Part of his earlier fear was thrust back to the surface again, but like always he tried to leave it be.  
“You look so sexy, Porthos.” Aramis could basically drool over him, and went to run his hands over his enormous frame.  
The insecurity that manifested itself in Porthos was beginning to melt away with these words. Soon enough, the other man’s soft hands met either side of his stomach. It was wider than Aramis’s frame by a huge margin. His hands swiftly went back to tend to the larger man’s bobbing erection.   
“Do you mean that? Or are you just saying that?” He licked his lips nervously as he spoke. He raised one arm to rest on Aramis as he went back to jerking him off.   
“O-Of course I do.” He gasped, feeling the twitching flesh of the underside in his hand as he went to slide his hand up and down the thick shaft.  
He clenched his teeth and groaned from the sensations. He could feel precum dribble out from the tip of his dick currently peeking out from his foreskin ever so cutely. After a gasp, he continued.  
“Really, really? Honestly, that was what I was feeling bad about earlier.”   
“Obviously.” Aramis scoffed, and continued to jerk him off. “I didn’t really expect that, though.” He wanted so badly to rub himself through his breeches, but knew if he did that it would likely be supremely embarrassing for himself and instead focused on further pleasuring Porthos.  
His face felt really hot, and he pulled Aramis closer to him. “W-Why, how could you not? I felt so gross looking… You and Athos are so shapely and lean and trim, and I-I’m so much bigger. I mean, I cover my own thighs with my stomach… ” He whimpered, letting it all lose.  
This was new to the blond man, he never would have thought. He had similar feelings surrounding his lack of a penis attached to him, though and often fell into the same depressive rut over the absurd theoretical of ‘Why would anybody want me with my substitute dick, when they could have someone who has a fully functional one already on their body?’   
Maybe this was why he responded so quickly.   
“Hey! Your body is different, not unattractive.” He spoke sharply. “I think your body is hot. I just do! I just think so.” He continued to recover from his retort, speeding up on his strokes down Porthos’s thick cock. “Besides, you always laugh whenever me and Athos make jokes about your size. I always thought, if it bothered you that you would tell us.” He finished his statement with a toss of his wavy blond hair.   
The larger man felt so loved in that moment. Now was as good a time as any.  
“I kinda like it when you guys tease me about how much I can eat.” He licked his lips and tightened his arms around Aramis.   
And with these words, he let go of the larger man’s bobbing cock. “Oh? I wish you could show me then how much you can really eat. You’re probably hungry anyways. Hell, I’d even help you.” The lithe blond man teased him, hopefully this is what Porthos wanted.   
“You’d feed me?” His voice was excited, almost perverted.   
Apparently, that was what he wanted. “Obviously. You are my big boy, aren’t you? Maybe I’ll make you an even bigger boy, who knows?” Aramis squeezed both sides of Porthos’s massive belly pointedly. His statements excited himself, he could feel himself get much wetter with his words, and he wished so badly to rub his throbbing clit. Instead, he could only change his stance to put more pressure on his nether regions, biting his lower lip as he did so.  
Porthos grew more excited equally, and his dick spurt an especially big droplet of precum with his statement. “Aramis!” He groaned, leaning his head forward with determination. His thick black eyebrows furrowed, and he let out a husky moan.   
“My, my…. I don’t have anything to feed you right now, I’m sorry. I know you are sooo hungry, Porthos. But anyhoo, I’ll give you a different reward for being my big boy.” Aramis continued his rhetoric, his own face blushing pink and hair becoming disheveled in his arousal.   
He scooted closer and rolled up his sleeves. With one hand, he pushed Porthos’s huge thighs apart and with the other he collected some of the dripping pre from the peeking tip of his cock.   
Confused but delighted, the large man with the curling black hair looked to Aramis as he went to taste his precum. He collected plenty of saliva as he did so, but seemingly the blond thought that this was not enough and spit on his hand. It tasted nice, it had been so long since Aramis had been this way with a man.  
“What was that for?” Porthos tilted his head. Aramis laughed, and spread Porthos more for ease of access.  
“Your reward, silly.” He hummed and slid his fingers between Porthos’s thick asscheeks. Once again, he shifted his posture, and leant his head down to rest on his plump, soft tummy. It felt so warm, and good.  
The idea at last occurred to the black haired man when he felt those slender fingers slide inside of his waiting hole. He had never thought of exploring this area, but the smaller blond man on top of him was so quick and knew exactly where he needed to be that before he knew it he found himself becoming harder from the sensation.  
He could only gasp, open-mouthed as he felt the smaller man’s fingers stir up his insides, going deeper and deeper inside of him. His eyes half-lidded and drooling, he had felt nothing like it and felt like he was at the complete mercy of Aramis.   
Porthos let loose a shouting gasp, feeling a third finger enter him, and then hook around to press on his prostate. He moaned pitifully, and felt his whole body heat up. He tried to look to Aramis but was met with protest.  
“Don’t look, Porthos. Just feel, okay?” Aramis spoke shakily, unable to hold back and with his other hand he went to finger himself, after slipping it down his breeches.  
“Okay.” Confused, but understandingly the larger man replied.  
“That’s good…” Aramis spoke reassuringly to the larger man while he continued fucking him with his fingers, his other very dexterous hand pressing hard against his own aching clit.  
The blond man couldn’t help it, but he knew he would be able to tell if he saw his hand movements on himself. His own body was warm, and very wet underneath all of his fabric. Aramis moaned as he rubbed his clit relentlessly, every once in a while pressing down on the hard nub while it pulsated aggressively with arousal.  
He always liked fingering his boyfriends like this when he was with them. It felt all the better now to Aramis to do this as himself, as male, with Porthos now. As much as he despised being seen as a woman, the experience he gained from having the chance to get close to men like this truly paid off now that he was away from his past.   
Mercilessly, Aramis continued to rhythmically press on the larger man’s prostate until he could no longer hold back. Porthos shouted weakly and came, he had never had it shoot so forcefully from him. He felt sore as he stroked Aramis’s waving blond hair, his leaking dick felt like it was throbbing painfully in time with the blond’s fingers inside of him, the same man lying now with his face against his round stomach.  
Aramis sighed softly, lustfully, but still removed his hand from his breeches before Porthos could look back to him. He would have to finish himself off later.   
Still, he continued softly digging his fingers a few more times teasingly into him before retrieving his hand, and lifting his face up from the soft belly of Porthos.  
“You’re so experienced… I don’t th-think I’ve ever came that much, and certainly not with a woman.” Porthos panted, trying to catch his breath. “Aramis, I wouldn’t have expected you to have been with men before!” He laughed. “O-Or was that with yourself? You clearly have lots of practice, your fingers are magic.” He swooned, still stroking the other man’s hair as he stood up again to his full height.  
“Ha! It doesn’t matter.” He put one hand on his hip and flipped his hair jokingly before returning his gaze to his dear friend. Self consciously, his hand went to grip at his crotch as if he was impatient.  
“Your turn?” The larger man tilted his head, noticing Aramis’s gesture and fantasizing about the cock underneath his hands. Oh, the way they touched him. It made the curly haired man’s chest stir, he wanted so desperately to return the favor.  
Aramis waved his hand erratically before he could articulate a response that wouldn’t come out aggressive. “No, Porthos. I can take care of it myself.” He didn’t know that he desired to fuck his friend, but he still couldn’t do that until he came out properly. That would have to wait for another day.  
“That’s okay, it’s good to see that you liked it.” He smiled and started to redress himself; The clothes could wait for tomorrow.   
The blond man nodded and turned around nervously, still gripping himself. “I, uh, really need to do this.” He laughed, gesturing towards the door.   
“If I had more time, I would stay but I need to go! See you tomorrow, okay Porthos?” He waved with his free hand and felt like he couldn’t get out quick enough. The blond man’s inner turmoil undoubtedly consumed him in that moment. He really liked what they did together, but every moment he felt like he could have outed himself felt like he was dancing on the edge of a cliff.   
Porthos didn’t concern himself with the nuances of his friend’s action, and instead was simply glad that he had only dressed himself in his shift before he realized he hadn’t needed to put on his doublet once more.   
The larger man spent the rest of the day lovingly plotting on how to repay Aramis for the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! feedback appreciated! let me know what you guys want to see more :D


End file.
